


Siento que

by ZilShigami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZilShigami/pseuds/ZilShigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo solo pude hablar de buena música con Ishida y esto tal vez ayude a que el shinigami pueda entender que es lo que le gusta de Ishida (o al menos se dara cuenta de que le gusta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

Siento que.

 

-parte 1-

 

Viene a mi casa con su cara de prepotencia, con su mirada altanera y con su voz de todolose,  si bien es cierto que me ha sido de gran ayuda además de un apoyo enorme, también ha sido una molestia, y ahora mírenlo, esta aquí de nuevo, en la entrada de mi hogar. Yuzu, Karin y el viejo ya se acostumbraron a su presencia... y aunque eso supone un gran fastidio para mí, me hago a un lado para dejarle pasar, un débil "con permiso" sale de sus labios y entra, percibo un olor dulce cuando pasa junto a mi, lo miro con intriga, aunque tal vez ha sido mi imaginación. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me encamino a mi habitación con él siguiéndome los pasos, subimos las escaleras con relativa tranquilidad, no alcanzo a adivinar el por qué últimamente consigue ponerme de nervios, afortunadamente por ahora estamos solos en casa... un momento...

 

-¡Ouch!  ¡¿por qué demonios te detienes tan de repente Kurosaki?!- exclama con algo de molestia mientras se acomoda los lentes, ya que debido a mi detenimiento tan abrupto se desacomodaron al chocar él contra mi espalda. Su cara se sonroja, puedo suponer que fue debido al impacto y yo alcanzo a balbucear, si, lo admito.

-Eh... perdón Ishida... bueno, como sea, sigue andando- y sin agregar más me sigo de filo hacia la habitación.

 

  Una vez dentro de mi habitación, se acomoda donde le place; hasta donde yo donde yo me había quedado,  era un meticuloso, solía esperar que le indicara donde sentarse, acomodoba sus cosas encima de la cajonera y doblaba su saco escolar, ahora bota su portafolio donde quepa, su saco lo deja en mi silla,no me molesta pero me pregunto ¿dónde habrá quedado ese Ishida de antes?

 

-Kurosaki ¿ te has comprado ya el nuevo sencillo de Radiohead?- lo miro de reojo, debí haber adivinado que a eso venía y bueno, no estoy para quejarme ya que es la única persona con la que puedo hablar de buena música. Sin querer, una sonrisilla adorna mis labios- ¿de qué te ríes? - me riñe con algo de tedio.

 

-No, no es nada – le respondo mientras saco el cd,  ahora que lo pienso, me mate por conseguir este disco,  fue realmente difícil hallarlo, buscarlo entre todas las tiendas de la ciudad, incriblemente no consigo con quien hablar de mi grupo favorito pero casualmente se haya agotado en toda la ciudad, volteo a ver Ishida que me devuelve la mirada... no se, ultimamente no me canso de mirarlo, no me canso de hablar con él (pese a que mucho dirán que es igual a una piedra cuando se trata de comunicación), no me canso de discutir con él, pero sobretodo, no me canso de hablar acerca de música con él; comienzo a sentir una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, nunca antes me había pasado , mis manos comienzan a sudar,  no puedo evitarlo... y al tratar de alcanzarle el cd, este resbala de mis manos.

 

 Ambos nos agachamos a recoger la pequeña caja... un pequeño roce.

 

-Vaya, sí que eres malo con las manos Kurosaki, shinigami dejaras de ser- ese tono suyo tan altivo realmente me sacó de quicio.

 

-Pues si tanto te molesta, no sé qué haces aquí, Ishida - dije con la mirada puesta en el suelo y remarque demás las silabas de su apellido... sentí  mis mejillas arder ¿pero por qué? Sentí el brusco movimiento que hizo para pararse, supongo que fue una mala y repentina decisión, ya que se tambaleo, alcance a detenerlo para que no cayera, pero sin calcular bien su peso, este me venció y ambos caímos (para fortuna nuestra) sobre mi cama. Alcance a percibir el mismo aroma dulce de cuando llego, entonces no estaba equivocado ¿así huele Ishida? ¿Tan dulce? ¿será shampo?... Otro movimiento  me saco de mis pensamientos, esta vez no tan brusco; supongo que aprendió la lección; intentaba zafarse de mi abrazo, poco a poco disminuí la fuerza del apretón, pero nunca me imaginé… no, más bien no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver.

 

  Su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado (puedo suponer que por tanto ajetreo), me daba una mirada que hasta ahora no le conocía, era una mirada entre sorprendida, dolida y retadora; los lentes no los llevaba; entre tanto alboroto se le habían caído y algunos mechones cubrían una parte de su cara, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiracion agitada, su pecho que al subir y bajar rozaba con el mío... y rompió el encanto.

 

-¡Quita tus manos Kurosaki!- me dijo en un tono imperativo, yo no había notado la posición en la que estabamos.

-Pues levántate Ishida ¿acaso crees que no pesas?- así que contraaque.

-¡No estás hablando con una chica, claro que peso!- su mirada se notó un poco más dolida.

-¡Pues pareciera, estas igual de sensible que una!- y seguí atacando.

 

 Como pudimos, nos levantamos y acomodamos nuestras ropas, en las mías alcanzo a percibir su olor, observo de reojo como él se agacha por el disco y por sus lentes, logro apreciar lo sutil de su cuerpo, la blancura de su piel, lo negro de su cabello, aunado a ese bendito olor ¡ya se! ¡Debe de ser colonia!

 

-Ey, Ishida ¿qué colonia usas? - le pregunto sin rodeos, su mirada cambia a una que es raro apreciar, es su mirada cuando algo le sorprende demasiado.

-Ninguna Kurosaki... aparte de malo con las manos también tienes mala nariz.

-Maldito.

-Gracias.- no me esperaba eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

 

Sonríe de lado, mientras toma el picaporte de la puerta.

 

-Lento como siempre-  y abre la puerta dispuesto a irse ¡oh no! no puedo permitir que se vaya creyendo  que me ganado, así que estirándome lo más que mi cuerpo lo permite, lo alcanzo a jalar de la muñeca para obligarlo a entrar de nuevo en mi habitación- ¿Ahora qué? - me pregunta con tono de fastidio.

 

-Me gusta como hueles.- ni siquiera se por que se lo estoy diciendo.

-No me gusta como lo dices. – ni siquiera se digna a mirarme.

-¿Esta bien... el disco?-  le pregunto, negandome a soltarlo.

-Por supuesto, mañana te lo devuelvo. – acaso ¿lo sentí  temblar?

 

Y lo solté...

 


	2. Siento que -Parte 2-

-Parte 2-

Cuando él se va, me tiro en mi cama y pongo a andar mi reproductor de música, que casualidad que salga esta canción. Escucho el solo de la guitarra, los redobles de la batería, pongo atención a la letra y me pierdo en la voz del vocalista... esa es la canción favorita de Ishida y me pregunto por que, me pregunto el porque tengo tantas ganas de verlo ¿que es esto que siento en la boca del estomago? ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de su olor? ¡Demonios! ¿porqué no había notado antes a Ishida? Entrecierro mis ojos, deleitándome con la música mientras me torturo con su recuerdo, tal vez como él dice, soy un lento.

Despierto con un sobresalto, aunque estoy seguro que no fue una pesadilla la que tuve, no recuerdo a que hora me quede dormido, me sigo sintiendo raro y lo mas extraño es que lo que soñe tiene que ver con Ishida.

Como lo prometió, al dia siguiente me entrego el cd; me lo dio después de clases mientras tomaba mis cosas para salir del aula, pero no era solo el disco lo que recibi de su parte, lo mire sorprendido, a él, al pequeño paquete y de vuelta a él.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo miró con algo de incredulidad.  
-Deja de poner esa cara Kurosaki ¿acaso no sabes apreciar el que te den un obsequio por gratitud?  
-Bueno si, pero...- y antes de que termine la frase me interrumpe.  
-Ya, déjalo, puedes hacer lo que gustes si es que no es de tu agrado...- dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir y, nuevamente, lo volví a tomar de la muñeca.   
-Relájate Ishida. –al parecer no le gusto el tono de mi voz por que me miró como si le hubiera dicho una mala palabra.  
-¿Que? – deslice su mano entre las mías.  
-Dije que te relajes, Ishida.-al tener su mano entre las mías me percate en que no había notado lo delgado que es, bueno, en realidad hay muchas cosas de Ishida en las que no había reparado antes; por segunda vez lo solté, deje que su mano escapara de mi agarre, pero esta vez no me agrado el dejarlo ir.  
-Nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa, Kurosaki.- no pude ver su cara y el tono de su voz no me dejo nada claro su sentir respecto a mi toque.  
-Eh... seeh...- lo miro irse y aparece otra vez esa rara sensación en el estomago; observo el pequeño paquete, más tarde lo revisaré. 

¡¿Por que rayos debo de estar tan impaciente?! Ya casi era la hora en la que debe de llegar... preparé unos bocadillos, algo realmente ligero (por no decir fácil de preparar), miro el plato, esperando que este perfecto ¿por que me complico tanto la existencia? Solo es él, solo es Ishida; tomo un bocado para comprobar que sean comestibles, pero casi muero de un infarto cuando suena el timbre. 

Me dirijo con nerviosismo a la entrada, dudo un poco al abrir y al fin...

-¡¡Iiiiii~chiiiiii~gooooooo!!- no, por favor.  
-Ah... solo eres tú, Keigo.- le digo con desgana, y pensar que casi muero por su culpa.  
-¡Si, por supuesto que soy yo! y vengo a invitarte para que vayamos a…-  
-No, hoy no puedo.- le corto la inspiración.  
-¡Perooo, Ichigoooooo!  
-Que no, otro dia será ¿vale?- esperó con ansías que se vaya, no es que me moleste que hayan venido a buscarme, me molesta pensar que estaran con Ishida y conmigo.  
-¿Sera que tienes una cita?- tercia una voz tranquila.  
-¡Ah! Hey, Mizuiro.  
-¡Mizuiiiroooooo!¡ convence a Ichigo para que venga con nosotros!- grita Asano intentando convencer a Mizuiro de tratar de convencerme, lo cual, nunca funciona.  
-Dejalo ya, si dice que otro día será, otro día será señor Asano- le dice mientras lo jala, supongo que Mizuiro es el unico que logra calmar a Keigo- Nos vemos mañana Ichigo.  
-Seh... diviértanse.- a donde quiera que vayan, por que por ahora, no me importa.  
-Así que tienes una cita Kurosaki- ah,vaya ¿acaso Ishida ha estado aquí durante toda la conversación?  
-Claro que si, y sera con una linda chica- le alardeo e Ishida se acomoda los lentes, o se ha puesto nervioso o molesto.  
-Esta bien, entonces me retiro, nos vemos en clase. – molesto, definitivamente esta molesto. Me da la espalda dispuesto a irse.  
-No seas tonto ¿con quien podria tener yo una cita? – le digo antes de que de dos pasos, voltea a verme y lo miro a los ojos, él abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se quedo en eso.- Pasa ya, anda.- me hago a un lado para que entre. 

Una vez en mi habitación, vuelve a sentarse como si la habitacion fuera suya, yo por mi parte jalo una silla y me siento lo más cercano posible a él, quiero oler otra vez esa bendita fragancia.  
-Kurosaki... tú... umm …¿usas alguna colonia?- la pregunta y el tono en la que la hizo me han tomado por sorpresa.  
-Eh... no, para nada.  
-Ya veo… Orihime-san dice que tu olor es peculiar.- notó que se muerde el labio inferior.  
\- ¿En serio dice eso? vaya, que raro.- no sabía que Orihime…momento ¿peculiar? Jalo un poco mi camisa para olerla.  
-Y yo... lo note... ayer, cuando caímos en tu cama- Ishida se acomoda los lentes, esta nervioso.  
-¿En serio? Pues para mi, tu eres el huele diferente.  
-No seas mentiroso, Kurosaki. – gira el rostro, sus orejas están rojas.  
-¡Hey! ¿por que tendria que mentirte?- me acerco a el y notó que su cara también esta roja ¿estara bien? estiro mi mano y la poso sobre su frente.  
-¡¿Q- Que demonios haces?!- aleja mi mano de él.  
-Solo reviso que no te hayas enfermado.  
-¡Idiota! no estoy enfermo.- acerco mi rostro al de él, se ve cada vez mas rojo.  
-Ku-kurosaki... hazte para atrás.

Por un breve lapso, mire dentro de sus ojos, ese gran par de ojos azules, profundos, de pestañas largas, ayer aprecie su cara por completo, pero ahora, esos labios... creo que el sueño que tuve fue ...

Me toma de los hombros y me aleja de él.

-Ishida...  
-¡Eres un tonto, Kurosaki!... voy al baño... con permiso.- suena herido.

Lo observo salir y no se que acaba de pasar ¿que debería hacer? ¿disculparme? pero ¿por qué? no he hecho nada malo. Me dirijo a la puerta y recargo mi frente en ella... estoy comenzando a creer de verdad que si soy un tonto... un tonto y un idiota.

 

+continuara+


	3. Parte 3

-Lo mires por donde lo mires, a eso se le llaman mariposas en el estómago.- fue la escueta respuesta que recibí de Rukia.  
-¿De donde demonios sacas esa idea?- no puede ser que yo sienta algo así por Ishida.  
-De este gran libro- me dice llena de orgullo, mostrándome... ¡pero si...!  
-¡Pero si eso es un manga shojo! ¡tonta!- no se como se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda, viendo el lado bueno, al menos no saco un manga yaoi.  
-Pues sera lo que sea, pero me ha enseñado muchas cosas interesantes... mira, justo aquí- y me muestra la pagina en cuestión, yo solo hago a un lado el volumen, de verdad no quiero ni mirar lo que dice, me niego a creer lo que me dice. -Por cierto ¿de donde sacaste esa muñequera?  
-¡Ah! me la dio Ishida.- le digo mientras paso los dedos sobre la muñequera de tonos naranjas y negro, echa a mano por él, fue lo que me regalo en agradecimiento por haberle prestado el disco, cuando recordé el paquetito y lo abrí, me sentí muy halagado de que se haya tomado el tiempo para hacer algo como esto para mi.  
-¡Ooooh! pero que cara pusiste!- Rukia interrumpe mi agradable momento.- No me digas...  
-¿Y ahora que demonios estas pensando tonta?, por que sea lo que sea, no es lo que piensas.- le miró amenazante, aunque para ella, al parecer no es suficiente para amedrentarla.  
-Pero si yo no estoy pensando en nada, solo estaba a punto de sugerir algo.- me dice con tono petulante ¡bueno, suficiente! ya me harte de esto, así que dispuesto a salir del aula, me levanto de mi asiento.- Y… ¿porqué te vas tan deprisa Ichigo?  
-Tengo hambre, ahora regreso - le digo mientras le suelto mi mejor mirada asesina, ella solo suelta una risilla y yo salgo del aula lo más pronto posible, en serio, no se como fue que se me ocurrió preguntarle a ella, aunque considerando a todos los demás y si me pongo a pensar… ¿Inoue? no, ella luce demasiado inocente… ¿Tatsuki? no, que pena decirle algo así… ¿Keigo?... ¿Mizuiro? ... ¿¿Chado?? ... mejor dejo el tema como esta y lo arreglo como pueda.

A escasa una hora de que había decidido dejar el tema por el día e intente ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco a costa de saltarme unas clases, mi subconsciente decide que tiene suficiente y que es mejor zanjar de una buena vez el asunto, por lo que acabo decidiendo que es mejor consultarlo con alguien más... supongo que Inoue es una buena opción, por lo que tomo el tomo el libro (ni siquiera sé cual tome), lo dejó en el carrito de libros y me dirijo hacia el club de costura. Cuando llego, estoy por arrepentirme de la decisión al escuchar tras la puerta la voz de Ishida que habla con Inoue, al parecer están solo ellos dos, por lo que me quedo oyendo la platica, se que esta mal, pero me ha dado curiosidad saber de que hablaran esos dos.

-Y entonces Ishida-kun ¿crees que le haya gustado?  
-No lo se, no ha dicho nada al respecto, tal vez ni siquiera lo ha desenvuelto.- escucho a Ishida un tanto desanimado.  
-Bueno, y… ¿me dirás por fin a quien se lo diste? - oigo la alegre voz de Inoue. -Debe de gustarte mucho sí es que intentaste esa puntada tan difícil, yo tal vez me habría rendido aunque se tratase de... – silencio, así que a Inoue le gusta alguien… momento… me quede frío ¿a Ishida le gusta alguien?  
-¡I- Inoue-san! -oigo a Ishida, ahora su voz me pesa –B-Bueno... si, lo admito, me gusta mucho, pero ...- no quiero terminar de oír y prefiero retirarme.

Ahora mi pecho duele... 

¿Mariposas en el estómago?... entonces ¿eso es?... creo que Rukia tiene razon... y, entonces eso es... Ishida me gusta. Creo que es la primera vez que estoy conciente de esta clase de sentimientos, y creo que no me agradan...

Muy a mi pesar he estado evitando a Ishida durante estos días, hoy, por ejemplo, me refugie en las canchas de futbol... me pregunto si siempre son así las cosas cuando alguien te gusta... lo evitas, pero al mismo tiempo añoras verlo, lo ves y te duele, te duele pero disfrutas viendolo; hasta Yuzu y Karin me preguntan por él, ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo en casa por lo menos tres veces por semana, yo solo quisiera saber quien es la persona que a Ishida le gusta, el viento desordena un poco mi cabello. Una voz alegre asusta mis pensamientos.  
-¡Kurosaki-kun, por fin te encontré! - me giro sobresaltado para verla.  
-¡Ah! Inoue ¿pasa algo? -espero que no se me note el susto.  
-No, solo quería saber si hoy te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta con nosotros.- vaya, conque eso es.  
-¡Mhm? ¿Quien va?- no se si me gustaría que estuviera Ishida o no.  
-Ah, pues… - la miro hacer cuentas con los dedos de las manos.-Va Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Keigo-kun, Mizuiro-kun y, de verdad, no sabes cuanto me costo convencer a Ishida-kun...  
-Lo siento Inoue, tendre que negarme esta vez.- bueno, ahora no se si quiero ir o no.  
-¿Por que estas evitando a Ishida-kun? - Sus ojos me dan una expresión que no acabo de descifrar... ¿sera tristeza?  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿que yo...?- aunque su pregunta me ha destanteado bastante, trato de mantener la compostura, pero vaya que ha sido bastante directa, eso no lo ví venir... de verdad que no quiero evitar a Ishida, de verdad que quiero estar con el, pero el solo hecho de saber que el ya piensa en  
alquien y que ese alguien no soy yo...-No, no es eso... - ella suspira.  
-El Kurosaki-kun que conozco siempre va por todo -Me sonrie dulcemente mientras la tristeza se le deja ver y se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero antes, agrega algo más.- Aún así te mandare el mensaje para decirte en donde vamos a estar, espero… esperamos que decidas ir con nosotros. - y sin darme tiempo a responder algo mas, la miro irse.

Las palabras de Inoue, no se como tomarlas, aún sigo decidiendo que hacer mientras sostengo entre mis manos el celular con el mensaje que contiene la dirección... miro la muñequera y un suspiro se me escapa sin que pueda evitarlo, que cara tan patética debo estar poniendo, pero ¿que podría hacer?... tocan a mi puerta, me levanto con algo de pesadez y me dirijo a abrir, pero Karin me gana y se asoma. 

-Ichi-nii, tienes visita.  
-¿Quien es?  
-Es Ishida-kun- me quede congelado al oír el nombre, y más aún al saber que ha venido a buscarme, Karin me mira preocupada- ¿pasa algo?  
-No... dile que ahora voy- ¡Ah! Miró mi ropa ¡estoy hecho un desastre! Karin cierra la puerta mientras yo me lanzo al closet buscando algo mas decente que vestir, aunque ¿¡porqué demonios estoy actuando como una señorita?! bueno como sea ya tengo fuera la camisa... me visto lo mas rápido que puedo y bajo, de alguna manera me las ingeniare para tratar de que me diga quien es ese bastardo que le gusta.

Antes de saludarlo me quedo un poco en las escaleras viéndolo... me deleito con lo fino de su perfil, lo negro de su cabello...  
-¿Qué esperas para bajar Kurosaki? -maldición, olvidaba lo bueno que es para percibir el reiatsu.  
-Nada Ishida, solo no quería bajar y verte.- ¿¡pero qué me sucede?! No es lo que quería decirle, me quedo petrificado cuando voltea y miro en sus azulinos ojos tristeza, o al menos eso me pareció, ya que oculto su mirada al acomodarse los lentes  
-Ya veo - una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios- entonces, me voy Kurosaki- ¡¿que demonios estoy haciendo?! Lo veo ir hacia la puerta, bajo los escalones corriendo, los tres últimos los salto y atravieso la sala como si de una pista de obstáculos se tratase; no puedo dejar que se vaya con esa impresión... más aún, no debo dejar que se vaya sin decirle como me siento. 

Alcanzo a sujetarlo de la muñeca cuando iba saliendo, esta vez no la dejare ir o al menos no tan fácilmente... giro a Ishida para que me de la cara y otra vez esos profundos ojos mirándome con tristeza, ahora se suman sus labios y me doy cuenta de que muero por probarlos... ahora recuerdo... lo que soñé aquella vez...

-Ven, sígueme. -le digo sin más y lo arrastro hacia las escaleras, él sin decir nada, se deja llevar por mi, puedo sentir en la palma de mi mano su pulso, puedo sentir como mis mejillas se tiñen de carmín y como mi corazón empieza a golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho. 

Entramos en mi habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que..?- no permito que complete la pregunta, ya que cierro inmediatamente la puerta y lo acorralo contra ella, puedo oler su fragancia, ese olor dulce que ahora me vuelve loco.  
-Ishida... -pero un nudo en mi garganta me impide decir algo más y solo atino a enredar mis brazos alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo mientras hundo mi cara en su cabello azabache.  
-Ku-Kurosaki ¿que estas...? -y por segunda vez, no dejo que termine de hablar... calló su boca con la mía.

Eso fue lo que soñé.

Soñé que tenia esa boca dulce para mi, que la probaba a mi anchas, que Ishida me correspondía ¿desde cuando empezó a gustarme?

Me separo lentamente de esa boca adictiva, espero la reacción de Ishida, espero un golpe después de semejante atrevimiento, un empujón o algo similar, pero él solo tiene la vista baja, tal vez le desagrado tanto que esta en shock, supongo que lo mejor es guardar un poco de distancia y disculparme.

-Ishida... yo...- comienzo a disculparme, pero él me interrumpe.  
-Por eso te dije que eras un lento y un tonto, Kurosaki -¿eh? sus mejillas también están rojas, sus ojos me miran una manera que nunca le había visto. -Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta.  
-¿De que hablas? - ¿a que se refiere? ¿es decir... él?  
-¡¿Uhhh?! ¡¿no te has dado cuenta idiota?!- su tono de voz cambia bruscamente- ¡me gustas!  
\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿qué yo te que…?! Yo… yo pensé que te gustaba alguien más. -sentí una punzada en el pecho, me pesa aceptarlo, pero lo admito, estaba celoso, todo había sido un gran malentendido, evite a Ishida estos días por nada, me siento como un gran idiota. – Ishida, yo...  
-Me evitabas, lo se- no lo pregunto, lo afirmo. -Pero ¿no crees que todo hubiera sido más fácil si me lo preguntabas directamente?  
-Bueno si, tienes razón, pero ¿cómo lo hubiera hecho? Llegaría y te diría "hola Ishida, dime ¿te gusta alguien mas? por que me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu me gustas" ¡No! no quería que - una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios y poco a poco deja salir una risa cristalina. –me rechazaras.- ahí estaba el meollo del asunto.  
-Por eso te dije, Kurosaki, que eras un lento ¿donde escuchaste eso de que me gusta alguien mas?- ¡ahh! la pregunta del millón... no puedo responder eso, quedaría como un acosador (que lo fui).  
-Pues...  
-Lo oíste cuando fuiste a buscar a Inoue-san al taller de costura.- ¡ah! siempre olvido esto del reiatsu.  
-Puees, si...- no puedo negar mi culpabilidad.  
-Y, obviamente, no terminaste de oír lo que dijimos ¿verdad?  
-Puees, no...  
-Bien, pues hablábamos de ti, yo no quería que Inoue-san supiera de quien hablaba, pero contrario a lo que parece, es muy receptiva en todo lo concerniente a ti.- se ajusta los lentes, su tick hace acto de aparición; pero no entiendo lo que me quiere decir... ¿inoue? ¿receptiva? No, no me lo creo. Momento, Ishida esta ¿molesto? ¿celoso? Sonrío.  
-Y ¿entonces?- le pregunto, Ishida se acerca a mi y toma mi mano, observa la muñequera para después colocar mi mano sobre su pecho... puedo sentirlo... puedo sentirlo como si fuera a salirse... puedo sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho... puedo sentirlo latiendo por mí.  
-Tonto.- y me sonríe.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Años de no actualizar, si alguien sigue este bebe adefesio mio, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza y prometo que no volverá a pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexo en este último capítulo.

Siento que-extra- 

1, 2, 3…   
Cuento los trozos de sandía al acomodarlos en el plato, llego el verano con su inmisericorde calor ¿porqué tiene que hacer tanto calor? Le había dicho a Ishida que era mejor vernos en su departamento, esperando que por lo menos sea más fresco que esta bendita casa, y por alguna u otra razón, no he podido visitar su casa. Reviso otra vez lo que llevaré, la bandeja con el plato, unos vasos y una jarra con jugo, con todo listo me dirijo a mi habitación, subo uno a uno los escalones con mucho cuidado, no quisiera tirar por error la bandeja con todo el contenido, sería un problema el limpiar después. Llegando a la puerta de la habitación, no me queda más remedio que pedir ayuda.

-¡Ey! ¡Ishida, abre la puerta! ¡Tengo ambas manos ocupadas y no puedo…!- le grito mientras deseo que se apresure y aunque la bandeja no pesa, si es algo incómoda de manejar.   
-¡Ya voy, Kurosaki!– escucho que dice desde adentro, me recargo en la pared un momento, intentando nivelar mi carga; oigo sus pasos y abre… tal vez hubiera sido mejor que intentara abrir yo mismo la puerta, seguro habría sido el mismo resultado, ya que por poco tiro todo.

Ishida apareció frente a mí con el torso medio descubierto (había bajado el cierre de su camisa), su pecho perlado con pequeñas gotas de sudor, la cara sonrojada y peinando su cabello para atrás, alborotandolo, casi pude ver en cámara lenta como la bandeja se iba de lado, pero fue más rápido y alcanzo a sostenerla con todo lo que llevaba, por supuesto me gane una mirada de molestia y comenzó a regañarme mientras entrabamos; si alguien llegara a preguntar que fue lo que me dijo, no sabría que responder, ya que lo único que atinaba a pensar era en Ishida sonrojado y con medio torso descubierto. 

Esa noche no pude dormir.

-Si lees de aquí a acá, viene resumido todo lo que necesitamos para armar un buen ensayo, además… oye ¿me estas escuchando Kurosaki?  
-¿Ummh? Eh… si, te oigo- apenas le alcance a responder, ya que lo cierto es que estaba embelesado con sus labios y su voz. Además de que divagaba sobre el cómo sería hacerlo con él, obviamente somos hombres y esta el hecho de que él es el único hombre con quien yo concibo estar y bueno, después de haber vislumbrado aunque sea un pequeño momento ese maravilloso cuerpo y que me ha dejado conocerlo mucho mejor ¿Cómo podría pensar yo en estar con alguien más sea hombre o mujer? Su regaño me vuelve a la realidad.  
-Pues, Kurosaki, no parece poner mucha atención, así que no te distraigas o no terminaremos a tiempo y no pienso sacar una mala nota por tu culpa.- se me escapa una risilla, me encanta verlo tan concentrado en los estudios, entrenando, cosiendo, pero a veces olvido que Ishida tiende a reñirme de más -¿¡de que te ríes?!- me dice molesto, pero antes de que me agregue algo más, me acerco a él y anticipando mis intenciones, entrecerró sus ojos.

Un ligero roce primero, para después tomar su boca por completo; a pesar de que estamos en su departamento (y como suponía, si es más fresco), de repente hace mucho calor. El cruel verano y su calor de infernal, gracias a Dios que ya casi son vacaciones.

 

-Ishida ¿Qué harás hoy?- en esta hora de estudio libre, nos quedamos los dos solos en el aula, recargados en el marco de la ventana.  
-No lo se- y es agradable estar así con él, tranquilos.  
-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- y no me canso de compartir mi tiempo con él.  
-… -con mis dedos trazo un caminillo en el dorso de su mano.  
-¿Quieres o no?- le insisto por que se que me oyo.  
-Iré. –me dice y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

Me pongo detrás de él y rodeo su esbelto cuerpo con mis brazos, hundiendo mi cara en la unión de su cuello y hombro. 

-¡Por fin vacaciones y logramos aprobar! – exclamo mientras abro las ventanas de mi habitación para que entre aire.  
-No sé de qué te sorprendes, no eres tan malo como para reprobar- me mira con su cara de autosuficiencia.  
-¡Ey! Me haces sonar como si fuera un tonto, por si te lo recuerdo, estoy en el top 20 de promedio.  
-¿Un tonto lento? Además, te recuerdo que yo estoy en el top 3- remarca el ‘yo’ y miro como se lleva ambas manos a la boca e intenta suprimir su risa, con resultados no muy buenos, ya que se le escapa una carcajada. Le aviento una almohada a modo de reproche e Ishida no queriéndose quedar atrás me devuelve la almohada, y así comenzamos una pequeña guerra que culmina cuando tropezamos con mi mochila y caemos otra vez sobre mi cama. Esto parece un deja vu.

Me reflejo en esos ojos azulinos y me dejo llevar… Sostengo con mi mano su nuca para acercarlo y dar un beso profundo, mientras el enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Un suspiro se me escapa. Y es cuando recién me percató de que ya lo amo.

-E-espera Kurosaki. – me dice entre jadeos, no hago caso y deslizo mis manos bajo su camisa mientras intento devorar esa boca.- ¡Te digo que esperes!- toma un poco de distancia.  
-¿Mhm? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- lo noto bastante inquieto.  
-Tus hermanas, Kurosaki ¿qué pasa si vienen?- ¡ah vaya! ¿Con que eso era? Vuelvo a jalarlo para evitar que se incorpore.  
-No te preocupes, el viejo dijo que pasaría por ellas, están en casa de una amiga… -no termino la frase, por que vuelvo a besarlo, quiero deleitarme con su sabor, quiero tenerlo para mí, pero el vuelve a separarse.  
-¿Estás seguro…Ku…rosaki? –bajo el cierre de su camisa, me quedo sin palabras al ver esa blanca piel al descubierto, piel que desde el día en que nos besamos por primera vez quise tener solo para mí, piel que desde el día en que la vi, quise probar.

Le saque la ropa por completo y cuando estuvo enteramente desnudo frente a mí, solo atine a abrazarlo, ansiaba sentir toda su piel contra la mía, respirar su aroma dulce, embriagarme con su sabor, perderme en su calor. Pero estoy un tanto nervioso y puedo verle en la cara que él también lo esta.

Mi lengua vaga por todo su pecho y a lo largo de su abdomen, me gusta escuhar los sonidos que produce Ishida, su voz suena tan irreal. Bajo más y más hasta llegar a donde realmente ansió, me detengo un momento y levanto mi vista para tratar de mirar su cara. Su expresión de éxtasis fue lo que me instó a seguir. Quise engullir su miembro por completo pero alno tener mucha experiencia me limité a jugar con el con mi boca, lo probé a mis anchas, repartí besos a lo largo, le dí una sauave lamida en la punta y volví a meterlo en mi boca, succionando lentamente y cuando sentí lo primero del pre seminal, me separe un poco para luego enderezarme, aún no dejare que termine. Lo escucho hablar.

-Vaya Kurosaki… eres más bueno… con la boca… que con las manos – una sonrisilla maliciosa adorna sus labios ¡maldito! Pero no puedo responderle nada cuando observo esa endemoniada visión de un Quincy que parece un ángel, mi ángel, Ishida, mi Ishida. Lo único que puedo hacer es callarle la boca con un beso.

Me estiro para alcanzar el buró al lado de la cama, donde guarde el pequeño bote con vaselina que tome de la clínica del viejo y con delicadeza comienzo a masajear lubricando su entrada, no quiero ni causarle la menor molestia posible. Escucho los sonidos que Ishida intenta reprimir, ambos estamos sumamente excitados y por supuesto nerviosos, ya que es nuestra primera vez. Una vez comprobado que estuviera lo más dilatado posible y después de haberme acomodado, acerco mi pelvis a su cuerpo, pegando mi miembro a su trasero, dispuesto ya a penetrarlo…

-¿Estas bien? –indago con un poco de cautela y con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.  
-¿Crees que si no lo estuviera… te permitiría hacer… esto, Kurosaki?  
-Bien… entonces…  
-¡Hazlo de una vez!- fue la orden que recibí y comencé la penetración.

Podía sentir como entraba dentro de Ishida que lanzo un grito ahogado, quise detenerme, pero él sujeto mis manos con fuerza , lo mire a los ojos.

-Duele, pero no… no te detengas…

Su expresión no hizo más que excitarme más de lo que ya estaba, y seguí enterrándome en su bendito cuerpo, entrecerré los ojos, podía oír claramente los jadeos de Ishida, jadeos de dolor y de gozó. Cuando sentí que hasta ahí llegaría, el comenzó a mover sus caderas, a un ritmo suave y acompasado y sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo lo siguió, aumentando cada vez más el vaivén y entrando cada vez un poco más. El cuerpo de Ishida me vuelve loco, amo que su olor me envuelva. Las penetraciones se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, cada una nos llenaba de placer y podía sentir el miembro de Ishida entre nuestros cuerpos, palpitando, rozando con mi vientre, aumente cada vez más las embestidas mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de Ishida y él al mío, me apodere de sus labios nuevamente, mordisqueándolos, lamiéndolos, sudando y jadeando cada vez más.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza y eyaculé dentro de Ishida, un jadeo ahogado y el líquido tibio entre nosotros, me hizo saber que Ishida había terminado también. Lo estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos , él correspondió el abrazo, podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando aún bastante agitado. 

Lo veo vestirse de espaldas a mí.

-Deberías vestirte también Kurosaki, no sabemos a qué hora llegara tu familia. –me levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda.  
-Solo déjame estar un poco así –le susurro en el oído, en respuesta, Ishida levanta su brazo y acaricia mi mejilla.

-¡Ahora regreso!- por suerte mi familia llego un par de horas después, lo que me dio el tiempo para limpiar y darnos un baño rápido.  
-¿A dónde vas Ichigo? –me grita el viejo desde la cocina.  
-¡Voy a acompañar a Ishida! – le devuelvo el grito mientras salimos por la verja –¡No tardo!  
-No es necesario Kurosaki que…- comienza a decirme Ishida.   
-¿Seguro que podrás caminar? – le pregunto en tono de burla interrumpiendo su oración.  
-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?  
-Toda mía y acepto mi responsabilidad, es por eso que te acompaño... dime Ishida ¿No crees que es una linda noche de verano para perder la virginidad? –por lo oscuro de la calle, no pude apreciar por completo la expresión de Ishida, pero no hace falta adivinar los gestos que hace, yo estoy seguro que se puso de mil colores. Tomo su mano mientras seguimos andando.

Te juro Ishida, que nunca te soltare.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este fic marcó mi regreso al mundo del fanfiction, y creo que lo volvera a hacer.
> 
> Le corregí lo más que pude, tanto en ortografía como en narración (acomode unas cosas aquí y allá). El original lo encuentran en mi página de Amor Yaoi donde aparezco como lizkun (nada más no se me horroricen). En estos días subiré algunas actualizaciones allá y comenzaré a traer cosas acá.
> 
> Gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
